fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 3 Episode 7: Cold as Ice
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Cold as Ice (The day after Thanksgiving, and New York is cleaning up from yesterday's Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and it's cold outside. At a local diner, Elise and Christopher's groups, wearing warmer clothes, have finished eating their breakfast and have paid) Elise: Keep the change, sir. Cashier: Okay. Have a good day. (Outside, Elise and Christopher's groups, now wearing their outer winter attires, noticed the people feeling disappointed) Man 1: The weather station said it was gonna snow today. Woman 1: Why do weather news always have to make errors? Man 1: And they said today was gonna be cloudy. Why isn't it cloudy? (Elise and Christopher's groups gave calm flat looks) Chris: True the weather news makes errors, but people really need to deal with it. Allison: You said it. (In the sewer lair, Sonic and Knuckles are fighting each other viciously in a cold weather condition, their weapons not revealed) Sonic: Ready to give up? Knuckles: Me, give up? Never! (Then they resume their fight. Then Sonic whacks Knuckles down, revealing the weapons they are wielding are a couple of kendo sticks, for it was part of training. After Knuckles recovered, Sonic goes up to him, both looking angry at first, but then they smile softly, and Knuckles accepts Sonic's hand and gets up in recovery with his help. Then the rest of the TMNM and their allies approached with impressed smiles, especially Cloud and Aerith, as the cold weather conditions died down) Aerith: Excellent job, Sonic and Knuckles. Cloud: You passed with flying colors against the cold. (Sonic and Knuckles smiled proudly, with Sonic giving a thumb's up) Sonic: Piece of cake. Knuckles: Anything to make you proud. (Then their stomachs growled softly, making them smile softly in embarrassment) Knuckles: Uh, shall we eat breakfast now? (Later, our heroes enjoyed their breakfast in the form of a pizza-themed cereal and stromboli-themed pop tarts while Cloud and Aerith enjoy their bacon sushi and hot oolong tea) Charmy: Yum! Max: This pizza cereal and stromboli-themed pop tarts are delicious as usual. (Shadow then turned to Amy with a calm playful smirk) Shadow: Bacon sushi, Amy? (He shows it to her. Amy sees it and got tempted, that she began drooling a bit) Amy: Looks good. (Then she snapped out of it when Shadow took it back with a stern look) Shadow: Sorry, but you said in your own words; Raw fish is gross. Amy: (Snatching the bacon sushi) Forget what I said! (Shadow got calmly surprised at that along with everyone else) Amy: If it's bacon, count me in. (She pops it in her mouth and chewed. Then she reacted a bit, and swallowed and looked surprised at first, much to everyone's calm concern and Shadow's calm smug smile) Shadow: What do you think of bacon sushi now? Amy: (Calmly surprised) I.... (She got happy that she gave a starry-eyed reaction) Amy: I love it! I could eat it even on pizza. (Then she snapped out of it and gave a playful smile to Sonic) Amy: And my guess; It was Sonic's idea to have me try it, right? (Realizing the jig is up along with Shadow, Sonic confessed with a happy shrug) Sonic: Ya caught me. (But Amy smiled in gratitude) Amy: For once, I'm glad you and Shadow made me eat it. (Sonic and Shadow smiled softly, glad to see that Amy now likes bacon-flavored sushi. Even our heroes smiled softly, glad to see that) Sonic: If it were regular sushi we made you eat, you would've beaten me up with that Piko-Piko Hammer of yours. Shadow: And yelled at me in a screaming fit. (At the surface, Tai's group accompanied Kara and Roxanne, also in their inner and outer winter attires, were walking towards the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory) Kara: Well, here we are; The Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory. Izzy: And this is gonna be a great day for Roxanne to get her dream job as a waitress there. Tentomon: Serving a lot a ice cream. Roxanne: And snacks and drinks. (They go inside, but found the place empty, much to their confusion) Tai: Why's the place empty? Roxanne: It said it's open. Agumon: Maybe they left for an early lunch break. Joe: This early at breakfast time? Gomamon: In Dimension X, lunch breaks happen early when breakfast is almost over during work hours. Joe: But this is Earth. Very different from Dimension X. Mimi: That usually happen around lunchtime in this dimension. Digimon: This late? Gabumon: Wow. Palmon: Time sure flies quickly here than in Dimension X. (Suddenly, they heard a loud crash far in the back of the shop, and got suspicious) Kari: (Whispering) What was that? Roxanne: (Whispering) Not sure. Kara: (Whispering) Let's go check it out. Joe: (Whispering) But what if we get caught? Kara: (Whispering) We'll be quiet. (They sneak quietly in the back room and then heard more loud crashes in a freezer nearby. They hide in a hidden corner near the door, and peeked to see, to their shock, Loki's group and their henchmen, also dressed in winter attires, collecting a lot of ice, and the crashing was from the bumbling henchmen dropping some ice crates on the floor) Eggman: Careful with those ice crates, you idiots! Orbot: We're trying, Boss Dr. Eggman. Cubot: But they're heavier than a statue. Cortex: If you make one more excuse, then we'll make you statues. (Then they placed the last ice crate in the Module) Koala: That's the last of it. Loki: Now, come on. (They go inside the Module and drilled down to the Jotundrome. With Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne, they just got confused) Kara: Why would Loki's group and their goons steal ice? Matt: (Sarcastically) I'm sure it had something to do with their refrigeration units breaking down in the Jotundrome. (They hurry out, only to find the employees tied and gagged. Later after freeing them, they were told of what happened) Kara: So, we see. Sora: Thanks for telling us. Employee 1: Are any of us gonna call the police? (Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne nod with a wink) Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne: Yeah. (They leave while the employees nodded, knowing they must call the police. Elsewhere in an empty alleyway, Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne contacted our heroes with the Mobiancom. Later at Greenwich Village, all our heroes, with the TMNM and their allies also wearing winter attires, met up and are discussing about the ice theft) Kayla: But why in the world would Loki's group steal ice? Ace: (Sarcastically) Probably to fix their broken refrigeration units in the Jotundrome. Matt: That's what I sarcastically guessed, Ace. Elise: I'm sure Mr. Jamieson wouldn't be interested in a story involving ice thefts. Tails: Unless if it has something to do with Loki's group planning to use ice for something against us. Silver: Until Loki's group strikes with a new plan involving stolen ice, all we could do for now, is wait. Blaze: Silver's right. Rouge: You'll never know when Loki's group will strike. Espio: So for now, let's just go back home. (They nod and then split up, heading back to their homes. In the center of the Earth in the Jotundrome, the Module returned, and Loki's group and their henchmen emerged with the ice crates and presented them to Uka-Uka's group) Vanitas: Here! Got the ice you needed. You happy?! Uka-Uka's group: Excellent. Tropy: For once, you didn't botch up the mission. (Then Uka-Uka's group carried the ice crates to a nearby medium-sized crystal blue colored ray gun) N. Gin: And with this ice, our Freeze Ray will now be able to shoot ice. N. Brio: The best part; It'll never run out of ice power as long as ice is stored in it, no matter how many times we shoot ice from it. Mephiles: Well, if you want cold-hard cash for this, then the "Ice" is right. (He chuckles wickedly a bit and turned to us readers) Mephiles: I made a funny for the first time. Myotismon: And are you, along with Eggman and Cortex, certain that the Freeze Ray will also easily freeze the sun? Uka-Uka's group, Eggman, and Cortex: Of course. Eggman: It's energy is powerful enough to freeze it. Oxide: No reason to doubt its power. (Loki's group then got lost in thought) Loki: Well, since you put it that way.... (They smirked evilly and got determined) Hunter J: I say we take a test run with that Freeze Ray. Myotismon: And anybody standing in the way...! Vanitas: Freeze! (They laugh evilly at that cruel joke Vanitas made. But Uka-Uka's group butted in) Infinite: Hold it. Mephiles: What makes you think you will hold the Freeze Ray? Eggman: Because Cortex and I came up with that concept. Uka-Uka: But we invented it. Demidevimon: We own it. Tropy: It's like our own toy, and we don't like to share. (Loki's group glared) Vanitas: Wow. Talk about greedy. Hunter J: Very stingy of you. Mephiles: Well, we may be stingy, but it's our toy. Demidevimon: (Crossing his wings smugly) So.... No Freeze Ray for you! (He blows a raspberry, much to Loki's group's calm chagrin. Later, while Uka-Uka's group are busy training Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors, Loki's group is sitting around in anger) Cortex: Their own toy! Eggman: (Scoffs) Who do they think they are, refusing to share mine and Cortex's idea with us?! (Then the henchmen came up to them with smug smiles) Ripper: Looky, looky. (They present, to their calm surprise....) Loki's group: The Freeze Ray. Pinstripe: Swiped it from Uka-Uka's group while they train their Stone Warriors. (Loki's group smirked evilly and chuckled evilly a bit) Eggman: We'll show them whose toy they're messing with. (Later at the Module, Loki's group and their henchmen managed to sneak inside with the Freeze Ray in tow. Then they head up to the surface. At the surface in New York, some people are hanging around when they felt a tremor and ran away, screaming. Then the Module emerged and crashed right into a nearby garbage dumpster in a McDonald's parking lot. Upon emerging, Loki's group, with Vanitas carrying the Freeze Ray, and their henchmen coughed a bit from the stench and ran to a fresh aired alleyway. Then Loki's group glared at the henchmen) Hunter J: We told you in this alleyway, not a fast food dumpster! Rilla: Sorry, but it's in the same direction. Mummymon: It was difficult to determine where.... Loki's group: Enough excuses! Vanitas: (Groans in anger) If you hadn't had tiny brains, I would freeze them easily. (Suddenly, the police arrived) Wiggum: Freeze! (Loki's group and their henchmen smirked evilly at that order) Vanitas: Did you say "Freeze?" Wiggum: You heard me right! Freeze! Lou: Any last words before we arrest you? Vanitas: (Mockingly scared) Oh, no. I must last words? (Seriously with an evil smirk) Heh. Yes. I have a last word. Freeze! (Then he fired the Freeze Ray at the police, freezing their bodies, except their heads, in ice blocks) Wiggum: You won't get away with this once we get out! Eddie: Chief, we're frozen solid. Lou: I can't move at all. Vanitas: Exactly. (Then Loki's group and their henchmen got away as the police struggled to free themselves. On the streets, Loki's group and their henchmen proceeded to freeze ice and snow in their path with the Freeze Ray. Then at a buffet, they already froze everything and everyone in place as the henchmen gorged themselves to the food while walking out with Loki's group) Moe: Man, this is worth the food. (Then Komodo Joe grabbed the Freeze Ray from Myotismon) Myotismon: Hey! Komodo Joe: Let me shoot the Freeze Ray next! (Then Moe tried grabbing it from him) Moe: No fair! Let me! (Then they started a tug-o-war over it, unknowingly aiming it at the sun's direction) Komodo Joe: No, me! Moe: Me! Komodo Joe: Me! Moe: Me! Komodo Joe: Me! (The villains see the Freeze Ray about to fire at the sun during the tug-o-war and Eggman shouted at them) Eggman: Stop it! The sun! (But too late; The Freeze Ray shoots the sun, freezing it. Then the Komodo Brothers stopped fighting upon seeing the sun freeze up. Then they turned to each other in anger accusingly) Komodo Brothers: Now, look what you've done! (They scuffle, when Vanitas savagely broke up the fight) Vanitas: Enough, you dunceheads! (Then snow started falling all over New York, much to the people's confusion) Woman 1: I thought it wasn't snowing today? Man 1: Looks like we got our wish. (Then a strong blizzard hits, panicking the people. Loki's group and their henchmen then took shelter inside an abandoned building. Upon seeing the people panic from the blizzard, Loki's group and the henchmen smirked evilly at the Komodo Brothers, much to their confusion) Komodo Brothers: Why are you looking at us like that? Eggman: On second thought from what we see, you did something right for once. (The Komodo Brothers got happy slowly) Komodo Brothers: (Hopefully) We did? Loki's group: Yes. Myotismon: Looks like we'll rule the world, in an eternal winter. Vanitas: And if anybody comes to us for heat, then it's not our problem unless they worship us. Hunter J: You said it. (They laugh evilly a bit as the blizzard continued hitting) Commercial break (After the blizzard ended, the Mayor has already made an announcement for everyone to take shelter in the convention center for warmth and supplies and right now, they're relaxing. Even our heroes are there, with the mutants wearing their winter attire disguises, but the only ones not in are Blaze, Dingodile, Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie) Man 1: I guess we should've been more careful on what we wish for when it comes to snow. Woman 1: What I wouldn't give for the sun to come back to us. (Hearing them say that, our heroes got calmly concerned) Cream: Those poor people.... Cheese: (Concerned) Chao, chao.... Hoffman: What matters is that everyone is here. (Silver looked at the front doors) Silver: Not everyone.... Kara: I hope Blaze and Dingodile found Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie.... (Then the doors bursted open, revealing Blaze and Dingodile, helping Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie, all three of them freed from their ice blocks and with fevers while unconscious, inside. Noticing them, everyone helped them) Silver: You found Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie! Kara: Thank goodness! (The doctor checked on the three frozen sick cops) Doctor: They're still alive, but burning with a fever. Nurse: Come on. (Then they and Hoffman rushed Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie to the medical office to treat them. Silver and our heroes then turned to Blaze and Dingodile for answers) Silver: Good they're alive. Twilight Sparkle: But what happened? Blaze: Do you have time for a flashback on how I saved them? Silver: Of course. (He points at us readers) Silver: They even need to know. (Then Blaze explained away as a flashback started) Blaze: (Voice-over) It all started after Dingodile and I were asked to go find Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou. (Blaze and Dingodile are looking around for them) Blaze: Hello?! Chief! Guys! Dingodile: Where are you?! (Then they heard shouting and coughing) Wiggum: (Weakly, shivering) H-H-Hey! (He coughed. Blaze and Dingodile rushed over to where he is weakly shouting through his shivers, and found him, Lou, and Eddie in the alleyway, still trapped in their ice blocks and Lou and Eddie have lost consciousness. Blaze checked their pulses) Blaze: (To Dingodile) Still alive. Dingodile: Good. But they're burning with a fever. Blaze: (To Dingodile) Without a doubt. (To Wiggum) What happened to you? (Wiggum noticed them and smiled weakly) Wiggum: (Weakly, shivering) B-B-B-Blaze, D-D-D-Dingodile.... (Wiggum shivered and tried to explain weakly) Wiggum: (Weakly, shivering) I-I-It was.... Blaze: Yes? Dingodile: Who did this? (Then Wiggum fainted, much to Blaze and Dingodile's concern. Then they got determined and destroyed the ice blocks with her pyrokinetic powers and flamethrower. Once freed, Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie shivered while still unconscious. Blaze and Dingodile carried them) Blaze: Hang in there! Dingodile: Don't you dare kick the bucket on us! (Then the flashback ended with them running to the convention center with Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie in tow. Back in the present, Blaze and Dingodile finished their explanation) Dingodile: And that's what happened. (Our heroes understood. Later, they checked on Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie in the medical office, awake and sitting in their beds, all warmed up and enjoying some chicken soup, but still with fevers, which were cooled down) Big: Are you guys okay now? (Froggy croaks in question. Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie nods) Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie: (Nods) Mm-hm. Hoffman: They're fine. If you, Blaze and Dingodile, hadn't rescued them, they would've froze to.... You know. Heroes: Yeah. (They go up to the three sick, yet recovering, cops) Charmy: Glad to see you dudes feeling alright. Tiny: Regardless of fever. Eddie: Thanks. Lou: And we especially thank Blaze and Dingodile for rescuing us. Wiggum: Anyway.... (They finish their soups) Wiggum: Now that we're recovered, we'll tell what happened. (Later, all was explained by the Mayor thanks to our heroes telling them what Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie told them) Woman 2: This is bad! Boy teenager 1: We need the sun back now! (The people began to clamor in a panic until the Mayor quieted them by pounding his gavel on the desk) Mayor: Everyone, calm down! (They quiet down) Mayor: (Gesturing to our heroes) Miss Oriana III's group and I, even Mr. Jamieson, have agreed to let these strangers help us by restoring the sun, which is, according to Mr. Prower here, by reversing this Freeze Ray's energy beam. Jamieson: And they better not be double-crossing us! (The people clamored in cheers. Then the Mayor's secretary comes in) Secretary: Mr. Mayor! Listen to the news! (They watch the news and saw, to their shock, the ice and snow slowly spreading across the state of New York) Tails: Without the sun, Earth will freeze in an eternal winter. Seifer: Yeah, well, you better save us! Jamieson: If you don't, then I will turn you crooks in. (Later outside, our heroes, along with Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne, hurried off to find Loki's group and their henchmen by splitting into three search parties; One in Elise's group, the second in Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne, and the third in Christopher's group, the TMNM, and their allies. At Times Square, Tai's group, Kara, and Roxanne are searching) Roxanne: Keep your eyes peeled. Kara: You never know when Loki's group will strike. Tai: You and us both. (Then an icicle crashed onto the street, scaring them, only to see that the shattered icicle on the ground) Joe: Silly us. It was just an icicle. Izzy: Good thing none of us were under it. (They resume their search. With Elise's group, they arrive at the Plaza Hotel) Applejack: Man, it's cold like the Arctic! Rainbow Dash: Well, the sun is frozen. (Then they see the hotel and go inside and saw, to their shock, the interior is frozen with ice all over like an ice palace) Spike: My goodness. Twilight Sparkle: The Plaza Hotel is now an ice palace, literally. Pinkie Pie: (Jokingly) Do you think the Snow Queen caused it? (They look at her flatly) Pinkie Pie: Just joking around. (They look around when they heard Loki's group and their henchmen laughing evilly a bit. They peeked in the main office and saw while hidden, Loki's group and their henchmen watching the ice and snow slowly spreading across the United States slowly on the news) Koala: Man, look at that. Arukenimon: No matter how much fire they'll burn on it, it'll still spread. Vanitas: (Laughs evilly a bit) Look at them panic. (Getting determined, Elise's group nods and just when they left to go hide and call our heroes on the Mobiancom, a brief tremor hits the hotel and they see, to their shock, a Module emerging in the main lobby. Still hidden, they see Uka-Uka's group emerging from the Module, all livid and they marched up to the suite. In the suite, Loki's group and the henchmen felt the tremor and got flatly angry) Loki's group: Oh, great. (Then Uka-Uka's group barged in, scaring the bumbling henchmen) Uka-Uka's group: Fools! Oxide: We warned you not to touch the Freeze Ray! Demidevimon: But did you listen, noooo. You had to go power-hungry and.... (Then they see the sun frozen) Demidevimon: Wait a minute. Mephiles: Let us guess; You froze the sun. (A short pause, then the Komodo Brothers groveled in fear towards Uka-Uka's group) Komodo Brothers: Don't hurt us! Komodo Joe: We blasted the sun! Moe: It was our fault, we were fighting on which one of us uses the Freeze Ray, but...! Uka-Uka's group: Silence! Komodo Brothers: Okay. Infinite: Enough groveling, you Sniveling Loser and Bigger Sniveling Loser. (He kicks the Komodo Brothers aside, dizzying them upon their impact on the wall. Then Uka-Uka's group turned to Loki's group with impressed, but still angry, looks) Tropy: We'll let this disobedient moment go, but don't do it again. N. Brio: And if you're ruling the world, we're sharing it 50-50. Loki: What makes you think we'll share world domination 50-50? N. Gin: Because we said so. Now deal? (Loki's group tensed calmly, and angrily, and gave in) Loki's group: Deal. Uka-Uka's group: Good. Uka-Uka: And as for the freeze ray, we're keeping it in our possession. (While the Komodo Brothers got up in recovery, Uka-Uka took the Freeze Ray. Then Elise's group, having overheard this, ran off quietly. Unfortunately, Ripper spotted them and tried to get Rilla's attention) Ripper: Uh, guys...? Rilla: Not now, Ripper. Ripper: But guys...! Vanitas: Did you hear Rilla? Not now. Ripper: BUT GUYS!!!! (The villains turned to Ripper in anger) Villains: WHAT?! (Ripper pointed at the door) Ripper: I saw reporters. (They turned and peeked to see Elise's group running) Uka-Uka: It's those snooping reporter girls. Loki and Uka-Uka's group: (To the henchmen) Get them! (The henchmen charged after Elise's group, only for them to slip on the ice down the stairs, much to Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' annoyance) Eggman: You clumsy mutants and robots! (The henchmen recovered and ran again. Outside, Elise's group have hidden themselves behind the fountain, contacted our heroes, who all regrouped, on the Mobiancom, and told them) Elise: You gotta hurry to the Plaza Hotel! Sonic: (On-screen) Got it, girls. Christopher: (On-screen) We're on our way. Kara: (On-screen) Stay put. (They hang up. Then Elise's group prepared to head out when they saw to their shock, the henchmen in front of them) Pinstripe: Gotcha. (In the suite, the henchmen shoved Elise's group, their hands tied behind their backs, to Loki and Uka-Uka's group, and then held them as they struggled) Twilight Sparkle: Let us go now! Adagio: You will regret this when the Mobians and their allies come! (Loki and Uka-Uka's groups chuckled evilly a bit) Loki: What makes you think we'll regret it? Cortex: When they do come, we'll freeze them good. Mephiles: And you, our dears, are gonna watch our victory in a guest room. Elise: What guest room? (Mephiles aims the Freeze Ray at Elise's group as the henchmen released them) Mephiles: Your guest room of doom. (He fires, freezing Elise's group's bodies, except their heads, in ice blocks. As they struggle to free themselves, they glared at the villains) Rainbow Dash: You creeps! Allison: Let us out! Infinite: Sorry to do this to you, but.... It's better off if you enjoy your permanent stay. Uka-Uka: In a slow way for you to suffer. (The henchmen then pushed Elise's group down the stairs carefully and threw them into a cold frozen storage room. Pinstripe then walks up to Elise suave-like) Pinstripe: Us villains are thinking, Doll. We will, along with me, set you free.... (Then he playfully grabs Elise's face by her cheeks) Pinstripe: If you promise to marry me. (Appalled along with her group, Elise then bites Pinstripe's hand, making him retract in pain) Elise: In your dreams! If the Mobians fail to save us, I'd rather freeze to death than be yours. (Then Pinstripe slaps Elise across her right cheek, and she recovered in anger) Pinstripe: Then go ahead and freeze you rear off. (Then the henchmen left, locking the door, and headed back to Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' "Throne room." Back in the storage room, Elise's group struggled to free themselves) Commercial break (Outside the Plaza Hotel, our heroes arrived and saw it's ice palace interior) Vector: Whoa! Dig the Snow Queen palace. Charmy: Mondo craziness. Espio: Let's find Elise's group and then.... (Then they heard Loki's group) Loki's group: Get the Freeze Ray? (They see them, Uka-Uka's group, and the henchmen, armed) Mephiles: (Sneeringly) So glad you could make it. Eggman: Ready to say your prayers one last time? (Our heroes arm themselves) Christopher: Where's Elise's group? Pinstripe: Ah, the girls. Uka-Uka: Let's just say they've come to a sticky frozen end. (Angered at that answer along with our heroes, Christopher's group got determined) Heroes: You lie! (Uka-Uka chuckled evilly and coldly) Uka-Uka: Do we? Demidevimon: And pretty soon, you'll be joining them. (Then the fight begins. Amy whacked the Komodo Brothers aside with her Piko-Piko Hammer, causing them to crash right into Pinstripe and Koala, kissing them on the lips by accident upon impact. Disgusted, Pinstripe and Koala shoved them off, ending the accidental kiss and all four of them spitting in disgust) Amy: Now that's what I call a bunch of kissers. (Pinstripe aims her tommy gun at her) Pinstripe: Oh, yeah? Kiss this! (He fires while laughing crazily, but Amy dodged by jumping and running out of the way. Then Demidevimon fired the Freeze Ray at Roxanne, but Tiny and her got hit instead, freezing them in the same ice block, except for their heads) Tiny: Let us out! (With Christopher's group and Blaze, they see some of our heroes getting trapped ice blocks, except for Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Dingodile, Yuffie, and Knuckles, that is, even freezing Dingodile's flamethrower nozzle to prevent him from shooting flames out. Then Blaze and Christopher's group heard a crash from the storage room) Chris: What's that? (They go investigate and found the door. Ace tried to open it, but it's locked) Ace: Why's it locked? (Inside the storage room, Elise's group, with Rainbow Dash having fallen over on some cargo, heard them and called out to them) Elise's group: Hey! (Outside, Christopher's group and Blaze heard them and got determined) Christopher: Sticky frozen end, our feet! (They break the door down with Billy's fists and Blaze's pyrokinetic claws and found Elise's group still struggling to free themselves) Spike: Thank goodness! Ember: Hang on! (Then Blaze and Ember used their fiery powers to break Elise's group out of the ice blocks. Then they proceeded to untie Elise's group's hands. Out in the lobby, the battle still raged on. Cornerned, Knuckles lunged at Infinite, who is wielding the Freeze Ray, but he teleported behind him and froze him in place. Then Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Dingodile, and Yuffie prepared themselves as the villains approached with evil smirks of victory) Sephiroth: Nowhere to run. (Then Infinite aimed the Freeze Ray at our remaining free heroes. Yuffie threw her shuriken) Yuffie: Think fast! (But Infinite froze it in place as he chuckled evilly a bit) Infinite: Just did. (Then just when he fired at them, a hockey puck knocked the Freeze Ray out of his hands. They turned and saw it came from Christopher's group, with Elise's group, all untied completely, standing next to them in determination) Ace: You messed with the wrong boyfriends. (Then Christopher's group proceeded to beat down the villains with their sports accessories. After that's done, the villains saw, to their calm shock, Blaze has freed Dingodile's flamethrower nozzle from its ice block and he and Blaze already freed our heroes from their ice block prisons, even unfreezing Yuffie's shuriken. Angered, the villains got ready to grab at the Freeze Ray, but our heroes fought them back with their techniques. Then Elise grabbed the Freeze Ray and aimed it at the villains, making the henchmen calmly nervous and Loki and Uka-Uka's groups calmly surprised) Pinstripe: (Nervously) No hard feelings, Doll? Elise: Maybe. Maybe not. (Then she fired the Freeze Ray at them, imprisoning them in their ice blocks. As they struggled to free themselves, our heroes ran out to the entrance and Tails accepted the Freeze Ray from Elise) Tails: Now to set the Freeze Ray on reverse. (After he does so, Tails aimed the Freeze Ray at the frozen sun and fired away, unfreezing the sun. Immediately, the heat from the sun melted away the ice and snow, except for the ice blocks the villains are trapped in. Angered at their defeat with the villains, Vanitas struggled and finally breaks free from his ice block. Then he breaks Sephiroth free with his Keyblade and then the both of them freed the rest of the villains from their ice blocks with their Keyblade and Masamune. Noticing this, our heroes charged at them) Silver: They're getting away! Omega: Stop! (But the villains made it to the two separate Modules, the one Loki's group took earlier that they dragged to the hotel) Loki's group: Sayonara, meddlesome Mobians and allies. (Then got away, returning to the Jotundrome. Then the holes closed up) Blaze: Darn! Yuffie: They got away. Shadow: What do we do with the Freeze Ray? Tails: This. (Then he throws the Freeze Ray on the ground, shattering it and spilling some ice from the damage) Cosmo: So it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Tails: Exactly. (Later at the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory, our heroes, with the mutants still in their disguises, are celebrating Roxanne's first day on the job as a waitress) Tiny: To Roxie's first day. Heroes: To Roxanne Pear. (Then Roxanne comes in, dressed in her waitress out and hands out the ice cream and drinks) Roxanne: Enjoy, guys. (Then the pizza boy comes in with a box of pizzas) Pizza boy: Who ordered the ice cream pizzas? Charmy: I did! (Then the pizza boy placed the boxes on the counter and after Charmy paid, he left) Sonic: Ice cream pizza? Charmy: Yeah. Some like it cold than hot. (He winks. Then our heroes laughed a bit, getting it) Vector: Now that's funny. (Then they enjoy their meal) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies